Perfect Son
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: A family looking for the perfect son, a boy looking for family and well Bosco....stuck in the middle. Boscogirl and CCA
1. Part 1

Authors: Cosmic Castaway (CCA) and Boscogirl   
Rating: PG-13  
Dedication: To Boscogirl and Bee thanks gals!   
Summary: A family looking for the perfect son, a boy looking for family and well Bosco....stuck in the middle. (Boscogirl and CCA Collaboration)   
Feedback: Always lovin' it!   
  
Enjoy the story kiddies.   
New York City. A city that has so many people living in one area and so many different kinds as well. You can have a generally nice person living next door to a rude and obnoxious person. Or you can have a good cut clean citizen living next door to trailer trash. But the thing that people don't understand is you can walk by a house and the people living in that particular home can be the next Ted Bundy and you would have no idea. You could walk by the house and wave to the person that is standing outside and not realizing your waving to a complete psychopathic maniac.   
  
As night falls on the city that never sleeps there stands a particular house. It's not out of the ordinary; just your average big house that stands among the others out in the suburbs of the Bronx. Most people didn't know the homeowners and most didn't really care and didn't want to take the time for they had their own lives to live.   
  
Every house has it's own voice and this particular dwelling had cast a dark nature about it causing an atmosphere of pure evil. Yet nobody could tell you anything was wrong because to them it was just another house on the block a normal house and nothing could be further from the truth.   
  
A woman sits in the bed next to her beloved husband. She is reading Fundamentals of Raising Children. She has light brown hair that is pulled to the side, hanging off of her shoulder as she concentrates on her reading. Zoning out all of a sudden she stops reading and looks up from her book. Her husband notices her attention is no longer on the book but elsewhere.   
  
"What is it honey?"   
  
"Our son....we forgot to fed him."   
  
Her husband smiled and then leaned over gently and planted a kiss on her cheek.   
  
"Well he didn't say anything, I'm sure the tiger is hungry."   
  
Throwing the blankets that covered her cold feet the woman stands up and grabs the robe that is hanging off the doorway, she then begins to walk out of the room calling over her shoulder,   
  
"Well he must have something, he's a growing boy."   
"That he is." yelled the male as his wife disappeared into the dark hallway.   
  
Walking down the stairs the woman went to the kitchen and grabbed the plate of food from the fridge and then walked back to the stairs. A set of keys on a key hanger sat so perfectly by the staircase and without hesitating the woman grabbed a special key and walked back to the kitchen. She walked over to a shelf and then putting the plate and key back down on a nearby counter she used both hands and then opened the movable shelf. It swung open and she than reached over and grabbed the plate and then walked down the cement stairs.   
  
The door was only a couple steps away from the end of the stairs and she then, balancing the food plate just right, the woman placed the key into the lock and twisted it. Then she reached up above the lock and then unlocked the dead bolt making a loud clank as it moved out of the way and stepping onto her tiptoes she reached up further to unhook the chain.   
  
Smiling she turned the knob and then stepped into the room flipping the switch on the wall.   
  
"Honey, I have food for you, my perfect boy needs plenty food to make him strong and healthy."   
  
She stopped and looked.   
Waiting for his wife to come back from their sons room he continued to read the "New York Times" newspaper that is until his wife came running up and a plate smashed above his head. Wincing he looked at the doorway to see his wife standing with pure anger in her eyes.   
  
"Another one died?"   
  
"It's your FAULT. I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU....I knew I should of left food and water for him once a day, but you told me he was being spoiled and I LISTENED, I COULD KILL YOU I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"   
Getting up from the bed he walked over to his wife and watched as her fury dissipated into sadness, he came and embraced her.   
  
"It's okay sweety pie, besides he wasn't that great, a spoiled brat he was. So no way near our perfect son, don't worry he is out there just waiting to come home to us."   
  
The wife looked up from her husbands loving enfold and placed her chin onto his chest as she smiled.   
  
"Yes dear and he will love our home and us and he will truly will be our perfect son."   
The couple smiled and then leaned in and kissed each other with passion. Biting her lip just a tiny bit the husband let go as she pulled away and grabbed his hand and they both went downstairs. They would spend all night getting rid of the body that was beginning to decompose in their basement.  
Nobody paid any attention to the woman and child walking into the park. They didn't care they had their own thing to do and it wasn't strange to see one walking in the park. Only something was off with the woman, her face almost appeared wild enough you wouldn't dare come up to her.  
  
"Let's stop here, okay?" The woman looking down.   
  
The child that she was with didn't say anything just sat down on the park bench and watched his mother.  
  
"Why don't you go and play." The child didn't hesitate and took off but stayed close. As she watched him she dug into her purse, a syringe slightly shining as the light struck it.  
  
She smiled as the sun gleamed over the liquid she was about to send through her veins. She watched the boy running and playing and kept on smiling. She tapped the plastic syringe and watched as the liquid moved around. Slowly but surely she pressed the needle to her vein and relaxed as she felt the narcotic enter her body. She sighed as she stared at her boy playing with two other kids on the swings. Slowly her vision blurred and she passed out, no one even noticing there was a problem.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bosco, what's up with your driving today?" Faith looked at him from the passenger seat, gripping the door handle at the same time.  
  
Taking his eyes for just a second and looking over at his partner  
  
"It's better then your usual driving." Teasing her, Bosco looked back to the street.  
  
"I'm gonna be sore tomorrow. Or better yet, in the hospital. We are bound to hit something." She smiled at him while the inertia pushed her towards the door as he made a fast turn.  
  
"I'm one of the best drivers, I'd never hit anything." Just then Bosco hit the brakes, a cat darting out in front of the car and him nearly missing it. "Stupid cat!"   
  
"Yeah Boz, if your timing was off we could've had that cat for dinner." Faith snorted and laughed while looking back at the frightened cat.  
  
"I can go back, this thing does have reverse." Coming to a stop and making it look like he going to shift back into reverse  
  
"I think I'll settle for a cheeseburger, but thanks." Faith gave a disgusted look and watched as her adolescent partner joked around.  
  
"Your loss." They continued "Speaking about food I'm hungry, you hungry?"   
  
"Yeah, actually I am." A call rang out over the radio.  
  
"55 David respond to the north entrance of central park, EMS needs assistance."  
  
"Dammit." Bosco flipped on the lights and looked over at Faith "I swear they know we are thinking of food and they give us a call."  
  
"Yeah Boz, everyone is out to get us." Her eyes widened as she queued the radio. "55 David to central, 10-4"  
  
"They are and I know it."   
Bosco and Faith stepped out of the squad both dawning on their caps and walking up to the two medics.  
  
"So what do we have now?"   
  
Carlos glanced up at them. "This girl is D.O.A on heroin." He went back to work.  
  
"Hey where's Doc?" Noticing that Carlos was all by himself and without a partner.   
  
"Doc's over there with this woman's kid. We found him playing on the swings."  
  
"You mean this woman left her kid out here while she shot up?" Faith's anger showed through her tone in her voice.  
  
"Unbelievable." Looking over at the kid, curiously Bosco began walking over "Come on." waving his hand a little for Faith to follow pursuit.   
  
They approached the little boy who was now setting on a park bench. Doc was questioning him but the little boy was being as stubborn as ever.  
  
Faith looked at the boy and back at Bosco.   
  
"You know Boz, that boy kinda looks like you."  
  
Bosco looked at his partner thinking she complete lost it.   
  
"Faith did you forget to take the medication again, I thought we talked about this already."   
  
Doc stood up and to the side. "Faith is right, he looks like a miniature size of you, has the stubborn to show for it to."   
  
Bosco just shook his head "There's no way that kid could be mine."  
  
"No one said it was yours, we just said he looked like you." Faith glared at him wondering why he was being so defensive.  
  
"You know I could say the kid looks like you Faith." Bosco wasn't able to stop his mouth it just kind of popped out.   
  
Carlos called from where he was working. "Guys, I found her I.D. you might need this for your report or something." He held it up and motioned towards them.  
  
Bosco turned and walked over back to the dead woman and to the medic and grabbed the I.D. from him. Looking it over he could of laughed right there. It had to be some kind of mistake this couldn't be her, there was no way. He glanced back down at the woman and back at the I.D that claimed it was her. Maybe she stole the wallet but there was no mistaken it was the same woman only now dead. Didn't mean the kid was his, could it?   
  
"What's wrong Bosco, you look like you have seen a ghost." Faith stared at him as he glanced down at the I.D. of the motionless body on the ground.  
  
Carlos interrupted, "Do you know this girl Bosco?"  
  
"You could say that, she was my girlfriend for some time....Lexi," shaking his head "what have you done?" mummering this under his breath.   
  
Doc walked back over with the kid. "He checked out fine, in perfect physical condition."   
  
"Boz, your girlfriend? Doc, did the kid mention his name to you? Faith couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Yeah the only thing the kid said was Casey." The kid looked up at his name but refused to say another word just looked up at the adults surrounding him.   
  
Faith bent down beside the little boy and ran her hand over his auburn hair. "Casey, can you tell me your last name?" Casey turned away.  
  
"Please Casey, it'll only help me if you tell us."  
  
Casey began to speak. "Casey Boscorelli. I didn't have the same name as mama."  
  
This had to be a dream, some stupid dream to torment him. How could, Boscorelli just had to be a common name and he just wasn't aware of it. How could this happen, why didn't she ever tell him. Bosco was utterly and completely speechless  
  
Faith looked at Bosco who now looked completely pale.   
  
Carlos noticed he wasn't looking to hot. "Boz, you okay? Why don't you come sit down?"  
  
He knew they were talking to him but it wasn't working. What the hell was he going to do. He knew nothing about kids. This couldn't be true this had to be some mistake. She probably had sex with another male and thought because it was in close time that it was his.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine..just." Staring down at the kid and then looking at Faith his eyes asking her, pleading her what to do.   
  
"Bosco, we need to take this kid back to the station and talk to social services. We need to find out if this is your kid or not." She felt bad for him but that is what happens when you do the "deed"   
  
"Boz, if you need to come talk I'm here, I know how it feels to have a kid being dumped off on you." Carlos looked up at him with sincere eyes.  
  
Bosco nodded his head and said 'thanks'.   
  
"Well he's free to go." Said Doc taking off his gloves.  
  
"Come on." Bosco almost said it in a whisper to the kid  
  
As the three now walk away Doc turned to Carlos his eyes fell onto the woman that was covered up.   
  
"Wonder what will happen to the kid."   
  
"Probably what happened to Kylie. Boz will probably put him up for adoption. Whether it is open or closed, who knows?"  
  
"With Bosco you never know."   
  
A family looking for the perfect son, a boy looking for family and Bosco stuck in the middle. 


	2. Part 2

Sitting in his office, Lt. Swersky went over some paperwork about some complaints against some of his officers, here and there about budget cuts and thus forth. A knock at the door interrupted him and a woman stepped in.   
  
"Lieutenant Swersky, we have a situation with one of your officers and a call he went on. I'm LeAnn McDavid." She reached her hand out and shook his.  
  
"You must be talking about Officer Boscorelli and the kid, yes they're coming in right now."   
  
Another officer walked in "Sir Bosco and Faith just walked in with the kid."  
  
"Thank you. Right this way McDavid."  
  
Bosco's stomach jumped when he saw Swersky and an unknown lady approaching them. He grabbed Casey's arm and looked at Faith, his eyes pleading that she would help him.  
  
"Faith, this is crazy." Bosco spoke in almost a whisper.  
  
"Don't worry nothing will happen, everything will work out." Trying to reassure her partner. Putting out her own hand to shake the woman's hand. "Faith Yokas, and this is my partner, Bosco."   
  
"Hi, I'm LeAnn McDavid. Bosco, you and Casey come with me."  
  
Bosco looked at Faith. "Can Yokas come too, I prefer her to be with me."  
  
LeAnn lowered her glasses. "Sure, that is fine."  
  
Lt. Swersky watched as the trio walked up to the room to talk. All he could do was wait to hear word on what was going to happen with his officers.   
  
Bosco walked in the room slowly and sat down beside Casey. He gave the boy a slight smile but Casey looked down at the desktop. This was the last place he wanted to be.  
  
"Okay, it is procedure that the boy go to his father once the mother has passed. Are you familiar with this?"  
  
Bosco nodded and wiped away the sweat that began to form on his forehead.  
  
Casey looked at the woman and back at the man claming to be his father. He wasn't sure what to make of it. He really wanted his mother but he didn't know how to express at the time, all he could do was sit there and just stare at his own two feet.   
  
"So what will happen, will Bosco get Casey?" Faith asked.   
  
LeAnn leaned up against the front desk in the room. "It all depends."  
  
Bosco spoke up, "On what?"  
  
"On you. Do you want to take responsibility for him or put him up for adoption?"  
  
"That is something I'm gonna have to think about." He stared back at Faith, then down at Casey.  
  
"Can we have a moment alone, please?" Faith looked at the woman. She knew Bosco was uncomfortable with this whole thing and here was a boy Bosco never even meet before so maybe it was better if the child and him got more acquainted without some woman making quick decisions on what was going to happen.  
  
"Sure, I'll take Casey and you can call him in when you are ready to talk to him." LeAnn escorted Casey out of the room shutting the door giving them their privacy.  
  
Bosco stared back at Faith with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Faith, what am I gonna do?"  
  
"I don't know Bosco, what do you want to do, do you want this boy?"  
  
He ran his hand over his face and sniffed. "Yeah Faith, I really do. I don't want him growing up with people that don't love him. I love him Faith and I don't even know him." He leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath.  
  
How do you explain to somebody the meaning of being a parent? He loves him because he's family and even if you don't know them you love them because of what they represent. This was going to be a difficult time for him but she knew it anybody could get through it, Bosco would.   
  
"Then you should take him Boz, I'm sure you will be fine, and you always have me, I'm raising a son."   
  
Her words helped him, they meant so much to him. "Do you really mean that Faith?"  
He looked at her, his eyes full of questions.  
  
"Yes, don't worry everything will be just fine. You ready for Casey?"  
  
"I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Bring the boy in." He gave a slight smile and felt his heart beat out of his chest.  
  
"Okay then," Faith got up and opened the door. "We're ready."  
  
Casey slowly walked in the room. He wore the same facial expression as Bosco and Bosco couldn't help but notice that he was the spitting image of him.  
  
Bosco smiled at him. "Hi. Come sit down by me."  
  
Faith smiled "Hey kiddo." Looking as the woman came back down and sat.  
  
Bosco licked his lips and began to speak, "How do you feel about coming to live with me Casey?"  
  
He didn't know what to say. "I want my mom."   
  
Bosco had no idea how to respond to this. He looked at LeAnn who stood up beside her chair.  
  
"Casey, your mommy is gone. Bosco is the closest you'll get to your mom."  
  
Bosco thought that was kind of harsh. "Casey, I'm a really nice guy. You'd have fun with me."  
  
It was just beginning to sink into the small young kid. Tears began to sprinkle in his eyes and his lip began to quiver "I want my mommy." By the time Casey had said this tears began to spill over and his body shook with heartache.  
  
Faith's heart broke, how do you tell a kid your never going to see your mother again no matter how much you cry?  
  
Tears also formed in Bosco's eyes. He didn't wanna see his little boy cry even he didn't know him.  
  
"Casey please, I'm here for you." Bosco pulled Casey into a hug and ran his hand over his hair.  
  
All Faith could do was sit there and watch this thing unfold. As the two held on what looked like for dear life Faith turned to look at the social service woman. "Does Bosco have custody?"  
  
"As of right now he does. He can give up full custody if he wants."  
  
Bosco looked at LeAnn through tear soaked eyes.  
  
"I want to keep custody of him. I can't give him up."  
  
Faith looked at Bosco and the kid and back at the woman. It was settled, Bosco was going to have a kid now to look after. Then one thought came to her mind 'another Bosco running around, that's going to be interesting.'  
  
As the social service woman went about doing her own thing getting paper work and Bosco taking Casey out of the Precinct and Faith following only a couple steps behind she felt an arm on her shoulder.   
  
"Hey how did it go?" Lt. Swersky asked.   
  
"Looks like Bosco is a daddy now."  
  
"Does this mean I have to put up with two Boscorelli's now?"  
  
"Yeah looks like it Lieu." She smiled. "I'll talk to you later." Faith walked out catching up to Bosco  
  
(Bosco's Apartment)   
  
Bosco slowly opened the door to his apartment forgetting how messy he had left it that morning. He quickly picked up some dirty underwear that was at his bedroom door.   
  
He took Casey's bags and smiled. "You hungry?"  
  
Casey followed in looking around. He shrugged.   
  
Bosco squatted down in front of him. "Casey, you don't have to be shy around me. I'm a good guy." He lightly tapped the top of Casey's head.  
  
Not liking to be tapped on the head "I'm not a dog."   
  
Bosco thought to himself. 'This kid is just like me. Now I know what everyone means when they say I'm an asshole.' Bosco gave a small laugh and stood up.   
  
"Casey, how about some spaghetti 0's? Those are always good." He pulled out a small can and showed it to him.  
  
Casey just stared at him almost like he was nuts. His stomach growled but for some reason a little thing in his head said 'be as much difficult to him as possible.' So that's what he did, just stared at Bosco.  
  
Bosco emptied the can into a small saucepan and waited for it to heat up. "You have a TV show that you like or anything? Or a video game? I have a Playstation over there if ya wanna play it."  
  
His eyes brightened up. He had heard kids talking about it, seeing it in Wal-Mart when his mom would take him shopping so he nodded his head yes.  
  
"Yeah? okay, lemme get it hooked up for ya." Bosco smiled, forgetting about the spaghetti o's that were now beginning to sizzle on the stove top.  
  
"Okay, I have baseball, basketball, Nascar, a fighting game, world's scariest police chases, what'll it be?"  
  
"No football...uhhh that one" pointing to World's Scariest Police Chases.  
  
"Good choice Casey, I play this game all the time." He inserted the CD and watched as Casey took over. He smelt something that smelt like burnt pasta in the kitchen.  
  
"Ah shit, I mean, shoot." He walked to the stove and turned it off instantly.  
  
Casey watched as Bosco messed with the stove. Then turned back to the game his eyes on the screen and his hands already to play the game.  
"Casey, looks like we aren't going to have spaghetti o's. What do you say we order a pizza and play games all night? That sound good?"  
  
He didn't take his eyes off the set just kept his mouth shut and continued to play. Casey wasn't sure how to react.  
  
Bosco grabbed the other game controller and paused the game. "Casey, are you going to talk to me? Do you want Pizza or something else? Don't be shy around me." Bosco nodded his head.  
  
For the most part Casey just continued to be silent just played. When Casey hit a car he turned to Bosco and respoke what Bosco had said, "Shit."   
  
Bosco smiled. He wasn't sure what to say to that, it was actually kind of cute. He let out a small laugh. "Don't say that again. Case, I'm gonna order a cheese pizza with anchovies, that sound good?" He joked around about the anchovies hoping Casey would respond.  
  
He gave a big disgusted look sticking out his tongue "ewwwww."   
  
"Okay tell me what you want or that is what its gonna be." He held the phone, ready to dial the phone number to the restaurant.  
  
"Cheese, extra cheese." Grinning  
  
"That sounds good." He smiled and ordered the pizza.  
Pizza boxes and cups were spread out everywhere, a late night rerun was on and Bosco and Casey where asleep on the floor, one snoring the other twitching in his sleep. Little Casey had a smile spread across his lips as he slept, he seemed happy for once since his mommy left him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The woman sat down stairs. She missed her son, she wanted nothing to do but hold him in her arms and comfort him.   
  
"Honey?" Not saying anything her husband found her.   
  
"What are you doing down here?" The weight of the grown man made the stairs creek as he came down with each step.   
  
"Nothing, just..."  
  
"I know but we have to wait. We wouldn't want to get the wrong one now would we?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Come on." The man held out his hand for his wife to take hold and so she did and together they walked back up the stairs and the door once again closed making it once more dark.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Faith waved by to her husband yelling about running some errands, but really she wanted to check up on Bosco and Casey. So quickly she caught a cab and was at Bosco's apartment complex in no time flat. She got in with the key to let into the building but she then knocked on his door, it thumping under her weight of her fist.   
  
Bosco slowly woke up with Casey's arm running across his neck. He sighed and yawned and gently placed Casey's arm beside him on the floor. He quickly got up and looked through the peephole and noticed Faith standing there at the entryway.  
  
He quickly opened the door and smiled at Faith.  
  
"Hey, did I wake you?" Noticing how wild Bosco's hair was and the eyes barely open.  
  
"Yeah, but that's okay, I needed to get up and clean the place up anyway." He motioned for her to come in.  
  
Faith walked in and right away noticed Casey on the floor "You boys up all night?"  
  
"Not really late, probably later than he is used to. He sure did love playing video games though." Bosco smiled down at Casey who was now asleep with his mouth open. "He's a cutey Faith."  
"Just like his father." Winking at Bosco. "I just wanted to see how it went really, see how you two you know we're getting along and all."   
  
Bosco sat down at his kitchen table and stared at Faith from across the table. "Well, so far it has been good but it's just one night. I'm so scared about this Faith. I mean, I don't wanna end up being like my father or something." He stared at Faith and ran a hand over his bed head.  
  
"Bosco you will do fine, you just have to have...faith." It was weird saying her own name.  
  
"Have Faith? Well I do have you to help don't I?" He smiled, realizing the irony in her words.  
  
"Of course that's what partners are for." Hearing Casey hit his foot on something she then turned to look and back at Bosco. "I think a certain someone is up, I'll go and leave you two be, don't worry you'll do great." She waved bye and said 'hey' to Casey and walked out.  
  
Casey came rubbing his eyes and looked at Bosco. "Where's Mommy?" He thought it was a dream that what had happen was not even real.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Bosco quickly changed the subject, mad that Faith had left. He didn't know how to explain that his mom wasn't coming home.   
  
Casey hung his head down low and nodded his head. He went sat down and Bosco began to ransack for anything good to eat.  
  
"How about we go and get some pancakes at the waffle house, you like those?" Looking at Casey whose eyes got little wide for Casey loved his pancakes. "Okay then how about this we get ya a bath and we'll go right away, how's that sound?" Casey nodded his head. "Good come on."   
After a good breakfast Bosco decided to call his mom and tell her the news. He needed her to watch Casey until he found a decent babysitter. He watched Casey as he dialed the phone number, smiling at how Casey stared at the TV. He was once again playing the Playstation.  
  
"Hello?" Bosco heard his mother's voice on the other line.  
  
"Hey Ma, what are you doing?"  
  
"Watching some TV, what about you?"  
  
He smiled. "Watching my son play a video game." He waited to hear her reaction.  
  
"What? Your son? Have you been drinking today Maurice?"  
  
Bosco laughed. "No ma, I have a son."  
  
"A son? You don't even have a girlfriend."  
  
"I know. He's 7." He walked into the kitchen so Casey couldn't hear him. "His mom died, an old girlfriend of mine. It's procedure that the father take the child after the mom dies."  
  
"Did you know about him before now?"  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"Well, are you sure it is yours?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure HE is."  
  
"How could you be so irresponsible Maurice?"  
  
"Ma, I don't wanna argue. I'm gonna bring him over."  
When he got to his Ma's apartment he began to feel nervous. She seemed pretty mad on the phone.   
  
"Casey, you are gonna meet your grandma now."  
  
Casey nodded.  
  
Rose greeted them at the door, looking down at Casey.  
  
"Is this Casey?"  
  
Bosco nodded.  
  
"Well, there's no doubt he's your son. He looks just like you." Rose ran her hand over Casey's hair.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm a grandma." She smiled at Bosco, then down at Casey.  
Bosco walked into the Precinct.   
  
"Hey." Hearing this he turned slightly to see Faith walking up to him.   
  
"Hey yourself."   
  
"Where's Casey."   
  
"Don't worry I didn't leave him by himself, he's actually at Ma's."   
  
"How did she take it?" Opening the door for Bosco.   
  
"She was rather thrilled she was so happy to know she was a grandma finally."   
  
Bosco walked in and Faith followed.   
  
(55-David)   
  
  
Just as they cleared themselves for duty they already got a call.   
  
"A call already, it's our lucky day." Bosco said this as he pulled out of the Precinct and Faith waited and ready to answer dispatch that they got the message.   
  
"55 David we have a 10-15, neighbors complaining about noises during late hours."   
  
He rolled his eyes. Bosco hated calls like these. He felt like checking up on noises during the sleeping hours shouldn't even be in the cops job description because usually it's some old fartass who can't stand rap music so they call the cops complaining it's hoodlum music and it's corrupting their aging minds.   
  
"10-4"   
  
"Can't wait to see who is complaining now."   
  
"Hey you never know, it could be something new Boz. New York is very strange."   
  
"Yeah this time it's kids complaining about old fartasses playing their classic music which in returns is corrupting the kids and making them go soft, what do you think?"   
  
Faith snorted.  
  
"It's New York City, you never know."   
  
(House with Noise Complaints)   
  
Bosco pulled up. He looked up at the house and then next door. He shook his head. Him and Faith got out and as they made their way towards the small staircase he let Faith get ahead of him and let her do the talking.   
  
When Faith knocked on the door a middle aged white male with his wife behind him answered the door.   
  
"Yes may we help you Officers?"   
  
"Yeah you called about noise complaints?"   
  
First looking hesitant the wife smacked him on the shoulder.   
  
"Go ahead honey tell them."   
  
"Well this is going to sound stupid...."   
  
The wife practically pushed her husband out of the way and interrupted him.   
  
"A chainsaw and other things but mostly it's that damn chainsaw."   
  
"Maybe they're remodeling their home?" stated Bosco from behind Faith.   
  
"At 2.a.m in the morning Officer?"   
  
"Maybe they're nocturnal."   
  
"This is through the entire night we hear these chainsaws. Sometimes it won't happen for months but other times it's just all throughout the night and I just can't stand it anymore I'm about to go out of my mind."   
  
Bosco held back the comment 'No kidding you look like your going out of your mind,' but he did look up at the couple and said   
  
"Well we will have a talk with them Ma'am."   
  
"Thank you so much."   
  
The couple shut the door and as Faith turned around she looked at her partner.   
  
"A chainsaw?"   
  
Bosco shrugged.   
  
"Chainsaw during the sleeping hours....I got it,"   
  
Faith stopped on the last step as Bosco turned around and looked at her.   
  
"It's leather face, he moved in next door, come on, yeah leather face," Faith tried to give him a look to stop being such a smartass   
  
"awwwww come on Faith it's New York half the population that lives here is probably some psychopathic maniac and knowing our luck, we're about to meet one."   
Faith got in front of Bosco and she knocked on the door. Yet again Bosco would be right behind her and he looked away as he began to mumble things under his breath, as she would do the talking.   
  
A woman came to the door she looked confused and wasn't sure what to make of the officers.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Hello Ma'am I'm Officer Yokas and this is my partner Officer Boscorelli."   
  
Bosco waved his hand but didn't look at the woman he just kept his eyes on the street.   
  
"We have gotten noise complaints from your neighbors that you construct noises during the sleeping hours...."   
  
The woman's hand went to her mouth and before Faith could continue she broke in.   
  
"I'm terribly sorry officers. It's just we have hectic schedules and sometimes only during the night we can well you know. I'm truly sorry I'll tell my husband."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
"For your troubles would you like to come in I just baked some cookies and tea."   
  
He had enough he didn't want to hear this anymore. He stepped into view from behind Faith and came up and grabbed his partner by the arm and then looked at the woman.   
  
"Sorry Ma'am but we have lives to safe. You know....shooting...maniacs with chainsaws, so we best be on our way."   
  
Faith tried not to glare at Bosco as she looked at the woman with a surprised look to see if she had caught Bosco's hint but all she saw was the woman looking at him up and down. She wasn't sure if the woman was judging her partner's stability or something else.   
  
"Yeah my partner is right we should be going but thank you anyways."   
  
Almost falling backwards as her partner spun her around she then watched him stride to the passenger side, which she took, as she would be doing the driving.   
  
But before either officer could even open the doors to the RMP the lady came walking out of the house and walked up to Bosco.   
  
"How old are you?"   
  
Bosco looked at her blankly trying to understand what in the hell this lady was trying to get at. Normally he would be smooth talking her but this woman just rubbed Bosco the wrong way.   
  
"Why do you ask?"   
  
The lady shrugged like the question was innocent as any other question.   
  
"Just curious because you know my son well he would be just around your age and I was just wondering."   
  
"25."   
  
Faith by then had gotten into the car. Her partner was not 25 but it was some how funny how Bosco was reacting towards this woman. She knew him well enough that on any other occasion he would be acting like he was cream of the crop but to this woman he acted like she had spit on his name. Still listening to the conversation because Bosco had the door open partly when he was about to get in. The woman continued to talk.   
  
"25, yep my son's age. You know it's going to be his birthday in a week. He's was the perfect son, everything a mother could ask for. I bet, I bet you are a perfect son, right?"   
  
He couldn't believe this woman. He wondered if he could get away with throwing a stone behind her saying it was her perfect son then when she turned to look dive into the car. But he scratched that idea out of his head.   
  
"Yeah I'm the perfect son," Bosco looked at his watch "oh look at the time love to chit chat but I hear a call over the radio in the distance."   
  
Not hesitating Bosco turned around and opened the door and sat in. He looked up and looking like she was about to ask him something else he quickly shut the door before she could even get one single word out.   
  
"Drive, please drive the hell out of here Faith."   
  
Faith smiled and took off with Bosco looking back at the woman as the took off.   
  
"25?"   
  
"Hey it was her word against mine, besides I didn't want to tell her my real age. I mean come on the lights are not all on upstairs on that one."   
  
"Come on Bosco she looks as though she wanted to drop her husband and worship the ground you walk on."   
  
"Well what can I say I'm a God with women."   
  
Faith shook her head as her partner and tried not to snicker at his comment.   
The lady had watched the squad car peel off. She didn't want to see him leave but he would be back here, home for good. She smiled a very twisted smile and she seeing the car take the turn down the road she went into the house to find her husband to tell him the good news, their son was coming home. 


End file.
